wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Goodfeathers
Goodfeathers – An Italian American trio of cartoon pigeons: Squit (gray), Bobby (turquoise), and Pesto (lavender), voiced by Maurice LaMarche, John Mariano and Chick Vennera, influenced by Ray Liotta, Robert De Niro, and Joe Pesci in the movie Goodfellas. As they try to get food and earn respect from other birds, Pesto frequently loses his temper at an innocuous remark by Squit and starts beating him up, with Bobby standing by and laughing at both of them. This gag in itself grew from Goodfellas; it was based on the film's famous exchange between Pesci and Liotta: "How am I funny? Like a clown? I amuse you"? Squit narrates the series, like Ray Liotta's character from Goodfellas did. Many episodes begin with the line "As far back as I can remember," which are Liotta's opening narrative lines in Goodfellas. Main Characters Bobby Bobby (voiced by John Mariano impersonating Robert De Niro), as his name suggests, is a composite of Robert De Niro's most popular characters (such as Travis Bickle, Jake LaMotta, and Jimmy Conway) He seemed to be the brains of the operation. Bobby is more of the leader in the group, and it is his job to keep Pesto from killing Squit, even if he has to get involved in the fight. Unfortunately for Squit however, Bobby usually finds the beatings hilarious, but there are occasions where he keeps Pesto in check just by glaring at him, mainly because Pesto's temper gets all of them into trouble. His name is derived from Robert De Niro. Squit Squit (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is the narrator of the shorts, usually starting with "As far back as I can remember....". He is the most obedient and loyal of the three to the Godpigeon, but he usually ends up getting into a scuffle with Pesto, no matter how innocent his compliments are. He also appears to be the most cheerful of the group (probably the only cheerful one in the group). His name is not derived from Ray Liotta, and is unknown why. Pesto Pesto (voiced by Chick Vennera impersonating Joe Pesci), is a short-tempered Goodfeather modeled after Joe Pesci's character, Tommy DeVito from Goodfellas. The running gag of the segments would involve in him taking Squit's innocent remarks as insults and asks him questions in an angry "Tommy DeVito-esque" manner, which then leads to him beating up Squit, usually causing Bobby to laugh his head off. That gag was inspired by Tommy and Henry Hill's (played by Ray Liotta) famous argument in the film. Like Dizzy Devil, Pesto also has two differently-colored eyes; pink on the right and light green on the left. His name is derived from Joe Pesci. The Godpigeon The Godpigeon (voiced by Malachi Throne impersonating Marlon Brando), their boss, is an obvious take on Marlon Brando's Don Vito Corleone in The Godfather : morbidly obese, waddling, and delivering his lines in an incomprehensible Sicilian mumble, forcing Bobby to translate for Squit, Pesto, and the viewers. However, Squit has a very minimal understanding of the Godpigeon's language, misinterpreting certain syllables. On the occasions when Bobby is not around, the Godpigeon's speech is translated via subtitles. Also, upon appearing, the Godpigeon will stick out one talon, prompting the Goodfeathers to bend over and kiss it, reminiscent of kissing the Godfather's rings. He often officiates at the local birds' 'weddings' and ends up crying with emotion. His real name is Solley - a take on Sal Tessio in "The Godfather", which was first revealed by Bobby in the first episode, as Squit is introduced to the Godpigeon. The name was also credited in the Sega Genesis Animaniacs video game. Other Characters Lana Lana voiced by Gail Matthius is Bobby's girlfriend, a sultry-voiced parody of Cathy Moriarty's character from Raging Bull. Sasha Sasha voiced by Tress McNeille, is Squit's girlfriend and Pesto's sister, her temper being just as flare-fire as his is. Short tempers run in Pesto's family, meaning that she also takes compliments as insults and picks fights with her boyfriend, Squit, and her brother, Pesto. Kiki Kiki, Pesto's girlfriend, is the stereotypical, cheerful, bubbly and dumb-blonde type (although she is smart enough to trick Pesto into agreeing to marry her in "Pigeon on the Roof"). Pesto's Mother Pesto & Sasha's mom who now resides in Miami Beach Florida. She is married to Steven Seagull. It is unknown if her temper is as flare-fire as Pesto and Sasha. Steven Seagull Pesto and Sasha's stepfather and a parody of Steven Seagal. In the episode where he's introduced to the Goodfeathers, Pesto was disapproving of his mother's marriage to him and often landed himself into trouble trying to outdo Steven. When Pesto's efforts eventually make it necessary for Steven to rescue him, Pesto reluctantly approves him. It's never revealed what Sasha thinks about him. Steven, as his surname suggests, is a seagull. Voiced by David Kaufman. Category:Characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Birds Category:Superheroes